


Truth Potion

by XxCandyBluexX



Category: Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Love, SnowBaz, truth potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCandyBluexX/pseuds/XxCandyBluexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That day was special. You know why? That was the day that Simon learnt something. One of the most important things to know in the world. It all started out with a simple truth potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Potion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters

Truth Potion: 

That day was special. You know why? That was the day that Simon learnt something. One of the most important things to know in the world. It all started out with a simple truth potion.

The professor stared at the class with a greenish blue potion in his hand.

"This is a truth potion. Who wants to drink it? It makes you tell the truth for a whole 24 hours," the class fell silent. Not a single word was spoken. The professor sighed. "Right then. Baz, come up here," the professor smiled in the direction of the irritated raven haired boy. 

Baz stood up dramatically and headed to the front of the class where the professor handing him the vial. Baz didn't waste any time and drunk the whole thing down. The professor gave him a smug smile.

"Now then, how do you feel?"

"Normal. What are you. A doctor. Next thing you know you'll be asking my temperature and offering me hard boiled sweets. I knew your class was always the most boring," Baz blurted out before covering his mouth in surprise. Simon sniggered before Baz sent a glare his way. 

This was going to be a fun 24 hours.

* * * *

"Aww, Baz are you embarrassed?" Simon poked the boy on the shoulder and giggled immaturely.

"Shut up snow,"

"Now that you've got a truth potion, I can ask you anything!" Simon smiled in glee as he sat opposite Baz,who was looking terrified as ever.

"Oh no," he groaned.

"Do you fancy anyone?"

"Yes,"

"Is she in our class,"

"Yes and it's a he," Simon looked taken aback but he just gave Baz a warm smile, accepting it quickly.

"Ok then. What colour eyes does he have?"

"The most bluest eyes i've ever seen,"

"Colour hair?"

"Blonde," Simon looked a bit suspicious and on edge.

"Have you seen his parents?" 

"He's an orphan," Simon took a sharp intake of breath as he gave Baz a soft gaze. The young vampire looked terrified, he wasn't ready for this conversation. Not now. Not ever.

"Baz," Simon approached cautiously. "Is he me?"

"Yes,"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, next time i'll make a longer one. Send me prompts and I shall do them!


End file.
